Stealing My Heart Away
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: By chance Ariel meets Robin Hood, who she falls for rather quickly due to his good deeds. Her father is against this and when the mermaid doesn't know what to do a deal is made that could change everything. Robin Hood x Ariel. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here I am making my second Disney based crossover. The pairing in question is Robin Hood x Ariel, but instead of this being an AU based story the only major difference is that all of the places that are located underwater are a ways away from the river that is shown in the beginning of the Robin Hood movie.**

**Anyway the plot for this story is that while swimming underwater the anthro fox outlaw comes across the mermaid and is instantly taken aback by how beautiful she is. While Ariel recognizes him as Robin Hood, she is flattered about receiving a gift by the green clad hero before their first meeting ends. He also promises her that he will do his best not be caught so that they may see each other again. Ariel is quite flattered by this and instantly falls in love with him after a day or so of thinking about him. Her father however, is highly against this idea and forbids her from going to the surface. Hearing this causes the mermaid to become quite upset as she then runs away and makes a deal with the sea witch to become a human in exchange for her voice.**

**I hope I didn't give away too much or too little here. Anyway let's begin this story shall we?**

**I don't own anything.**

**Stealing My Heart Away**

Chapter 1

The sky was as blue as the water that ran in the river as Robin Hood jumped into it wanting to refresh himself after he and Little John had plundered quite a large amount of things from Prince John's carriage. As the anthro fox swam under the water though he noticed some rustling coming from a nearby area as he thought, "_I wonder what could be over there? I doubt it would hurt if I were to just take a look."_

When the outlaw had gotten closer to the grounded underwater grass his eyes widen in surprise when he saw an actual mermaid looking back at him as she let out a gasp and was about to swim away. Thinking rather quickly the brown eyed fox grabbed a hold of her hand as she protested with, "Please let me go!" He watched as the red haired mermaid stared at him with her deep blue eyes for a while as he formed a soft smile. He then was taken aback when he saw the mermaid's face was rather close to his as she added, "Are you by any chance Robin Hood?" Hearing this caused the fox to nod, but soon after doing so he then remembered that he needed to go back up to get more oxygen as the mermaid noticed this and added, "Oh, that's right you can't breathe underwater. I'll help you get back up to the surface." The two then swam upwards until both of their heads were sticking out of the water and as Robin took a few gasps of air while coughing a few times the red mermaid ended with, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright." Robin reassured the mermaid, as he swam towards shore. And once he was up on land he turned and bowed to her as he went on with, "Thank you for your help madam. So please tell me what is your name?"

When the fox lifted his head upwards he noticed that the mermaid was also closer to land as she laid both of her arms on the shoreline and giggled slightly as she replied, "My name's Ariel, and it's very nice to meet you Robin." He also noticed that she had a small orange bag around her arm as she continued with, "By the way do you think you could help me with my collection?"

"_Collection? I wonder what that's all about?"_ The green clad fox asked himself, as he then looked into the mermaid's eyes again. He then snapped his fingers as he ran towards a small bag of his own that was hanging on a nearby tree branch as he opened it up and took a small ring from inside it. And after placing his cap back onto his head the outlaw walked towards the red haired mermaid as he took her hand into his and slipped the ring onto one of her fingers as he went on with, "I hope you don't mind me doing this. But please just think of it as a token of gratitude for helping me getting back above the water."

Robin watched as the blue eyed mermaid stared at the ring for a little while as she commented with, "It's beautiful." The outlaw was taken by surprise when she threw her arms around him into a hug as she added, "Thank you."

Before he could say that it was no trouble his right ear twitched when he heard the mermaid's voice only this time it was in song as she gently sang.

_What would I give  
>To live where you are?<br>What would I pay  
>To stay here beside you?<em>

He watched as Ariel placed both of her hands on to the sides of his face as she continued her song.

_What would I do to see you  
>Smiling at me?<em>

She then leaned in a bit closer towards him as she went on with her singing.

_Where would we walk?  
>Where would we run?<br>If we could stay all day in the sun?_

Both of them then started to lean even closer to one another as she sung.

_Just you and me  
>And I could be<br>Part of your world_

Before the two's lips could touch one another though Ariel quickly broke away from the outlaw when she heard a voice as it asked, "Hey Robin, where did you go?"

"Hmm, now what could Johnny want I wonder?" Robin let out, as he stood up onto his feet. He then removed his cap and bowed to the blue eyed mermaid again as he added, "I apologize for leaving like this my fair mermaid. But now I must go and get more riches for the poor."

The mermaid princess nodded as she replied, "I understand. But please be careful, because I would like to see you again."

"I promise you I will do my best not be injured if it will put your worries at ease." The fox responded with, as he blow her a kiss before running into the woods.

ooooooo

Ariel smiled for a few more minutes as she placed her right hand onto her right cheek as if Robin Hood had actually kissed it before she gasped and let out, "Oh no, I'm late for my father's birthday." She groaned in frustration as she added, "His going to kill me."

She then dove back under the water, but before she went on her way she looked at the ring that the anthro fox had given to her as she put both of her hands over her heart and sang.

_I don't know when  
>I don't know how<br>But I know something's starting right now_

She then spun around as she ended her song with.

_Watch and you'll see  
>Some day I'll be<br>Part of your world_

The princess then went on her way totally unaware that two eels had been watching her the entire time.

**A/N: Sorry if this first chapter seemed rushed. However, the rest of the story will not be like this...at least I hope it won't seem that way. Leave a review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ariel continued to swim towards the castle as she worried what her father would say this time for her defying his rules. The mermaid slowly entered the throne room as she gave her father a weak smile and greeted him with, "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

The merman's expression did not change from the look of disapproval that was on it as he asked, "Ariel, how many times I have told you not to leave the palace?" But before his youngest daughter could reply he added, "Don't you understand how dangerous the surface world is?"

Hearing this caused the red haired mermaid to look up at her father with a stern look as she protested with, "Daddy, you know that isn't true! Not all of the people who live on land are bad people!" She then found herself smiling as she continued with, "I know for certain that Robin Hood is a good person."

"Robin Hood?" The Sea King exclaimed, as he got up out of his throne. While he did this he went on with, "His nothing more then a thief!"

"Daddy, you're wrong about him!" Ariel shot back, as she tried to defend the anthro fox. She even unknowingly looked down at the ring that she was still wearing as she added, "He only steals from the rich so he can give it to the poor." The mermaid soon after had a dreamy look plastered on her face while she ended with, "And when I met him earlier today...he was really sweet, and-"

"What, you let yourself be seen by him?" King Triton shouted, as his anger grow.

"Yes I did Daddy, and he was even nice enough to give me this as a gift." Ariel answered, as she showed her father the ring that was on her finger.

Hearing this though only caused the merman to become even more frustrated as he ordered, "Ariel, I forbid you from ever going up to the surface again! Now go to your room!"

"But Daddy-" Ariel begged, before she saw the anger in her father's eyes. The blue eyed mermaid let out a sigh as she did what was told of her. While she swam in the direction of her room though she slightly turned around and quietly continued with, "I'm sorry Daddy, but i do plan on seeing Robin again whether you like it or not!"

ooooooo

Robin continued to daydream about the mermaid that he had met yesterday while Little John tried to get his attention as he said, "Robin? Rob? Hey, Robin!"

Hearing this caused the anthro fox to slightly break away from his daydream as he looked over at his friend and asked, "Hmm, w-what did you say Johnny?"

The outlaw watched as the anthro bear just dismissed his friend's response as he waved his hand and replied, "Forget it Robin, you obviously have something...or someone else on your mind."

The fox let out a sigh while he got up onto his feet and let out, "I can't help it Johnny, she was absolutely breathe taking."

"Man you must have it bad for Maid Marian." Little John commented, as he went back to getting both his and Robin's food ready.

"Maid Marian? Johnny, I wasn't thinking about Marian." The green clad fox replied, as he got up and shook his head.

"Well, if it wasn't Maid Marian then who did you see that was "absolutely breathe taking"? The green clothed bear asked, as he gave his friend a confused look.

Once the blue eyed fox was leaning up against a tree he folded his arms behind his head and answered, "I met a mermaid yesterday."

"What? Get out of here." The anthro bear said, as he tried to focus on making the food again.

"I'm serious Johnny, she had long red hair and the most beautiful of blue eyes." Robin stated, before he began to picture Ariel in his head again. He soon after continued with, "I also gave her a ring as a gift."

"Okay so does this mermaid have a name or something?" John asked, as he started to remove the food from the fire pit that it had been on.

"Actually yes she does. She said her name was Ariel." The orange and cream furred fox said, as he started to walk towards his friend. He then sat down on the small rock that was in front of the fire as he continued with, "I can't believe I'm saying this after just meeting her, but I love her Johnny."

"Aww, well isn't that nice...wait did you just say her name was Ariel?" Little John asked, as he looked over at the fox. Not quite sure why John would ask this Robin nodded his head in a yes fashion. After he did this though he thought he saw his friend's face go pale as he added, "Oh no, this isn't good..."

"What in the world are you talking about, Johnny." The fox asked, as he found himself becoming a bit irritated.

The brown furred bear set down his plate as he answered with, "I don't think you get it Robin, Ariel is King Triton's youngest daughter."

"King Triton? You mean the king of the merpeople?" The green clad fox asked, as he too set down his plate for a moment.

"That's the one." John said, as he started to take a bite of his food.

Robin Hood on the other just started to grin as he announced, "Well, it seems I'll just have to be more careful the next time I see Ariel, won't I?"

Hearing this caused the bear to cough a few times before he shot back with, "What? Are you crazy Rob? What if King Triton sees you talking to his daughter?"

"Don't worry Johnny, I'll make sure something like that does not happen." The anthro fox reassured his friend, as he too began to eat his food.

ooooooo

Ariel kept on staring at the ring that was on her finger as she let out, "I wonder what Robin is doing right now?" She looked around a few times before she shot up out of her bed and added, "I don't care if Daddy doesn't want me to go see him. I have to make sure his safe."

While she left her room though she plucked one of the flowers from the opening that served as a window of sorts as she pulled one petal off of it and said with happiness, "He loves me." She pulled the second one off and went on with, "He loves me not." Finally she pulled the third petal off which caused her to smile brightly as she ended with, "I knew it, he loves me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariel woke up the next morning as she looked around and saw that all of her sisters were not in the room as she let out, (I guess I over slept again." She got up out of bed and was about to head towards her mirror. Before she did though she let out a scoff while she added, "I don't care if my Father gets angry at me again for doing this. But I have to go see Robin."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ariel." Someone warned the princess, causing her to turn around only to see Sebastian swimming towards her.

"Sebastian, why are you here?" The red haired mermaid asked, as she sat on the opening that was next to her bed.

The crab stopped his swimming and landed right next to her as he explained, "Your Father asked me to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't try going up to the surface again."

Hearing this caused the blue eyed mermaid to let out a groan of frustration as she slightly shouted, "I can't believe Daddy would do something like this!" When she realized what she had said she quickly apogolized with, "I um, sorry Sebastian."

"It's alright, Ariel." The court advisor/music conductor reassured her, as he patted her shoulder with one of his claws. He then looked out of the opening as he went on with, "So what would you like do instead of going up to the surface."

"Well, I am kind of hungry." Ariel admitted, as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"If that's the case let's head off to the kitchen and get you something to eat." The crab suggested as he began to swim out the room by heading towards what served as the doorway.

Seeing a chance to sneak away from the castle Ariel quickly yet quietly started to swim out of the opening that was in front of her. And by the time she was far away from her and her sister's room she could Sebastian's voice as he let out a scream of terror. The mermaid let out a giggle when she heard his reaction as she continued on her way to try and find Robin Hood.

ooooooo

Robin Hood and Little John kept on running from the Sheriff and his men as the anthro fox saw a river up ahead and shouted, "Let's head this way, John!"

The bear nodded as the two jumped into the river and dove underwater. The two outlaws stayed hidden underwater as they could make out the Sheriff as he stood in place for a little bit before he kicked at the dirt that was in front him and motioned for his men to follow him. Once they could no longer see him the two both put a hand over their hearts and proceeded to swim back to the surface. While they did this though the green clad fox noticed a very familiar friend as the mermaid waved at him in greeting. He waved back and when his head was above the water he took gasp for air and set his cap onto the ground that was in front of him. And while Little John got out of the water the fox dove back into it before his friend could say anything to try and stop him from doing so.

When the anthro fox was in front of the mermaid she smiled at him and greeted him with, "Hello, Robin."

Robin bowed to the mermaid princess as best he could underwater which prompted her to let out another giggle as she asked, "So where you able to help anymore people since the last time I saw you?"

In response to the question the brown eyed fox gave the red haired mermaid a confident smile as she replied, "Well, that's wonderful news."

The orange and cream furred fox proceeded to gently wrap his arms around the mermaid's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both stared into each other's eyes as their lips started to draw closer to one another's. Before the two could kiss however, they heard a voice as it shouted, "Ariel!"

This caused the two to break apart from one another and turn only to see King Triton in front of them with a very bitter expression on his face.

ooooooo

Ariel quickly hid behind the anthro fox as she stuttered, "D-Daddy, w-what are you doing here?"

The Sea King glared at the outlaw as he answered, "Don't ask me such a ridiculous question! How could you disobey me like this again?"

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry!" The mermaid replied, as she poked her head out from behind the outlaw's shoulder.

She watched as her father coldly glared at Robin Hood as he said, "And as for you, you're no better then all of the rest of the surface dwellers!"

"Daddy, stop!" Ariel begged, as she got in front of the anthro fox. She then put her hands together as she went on with, "H-He didn't do anything wrong!"

"That doesn't change the fact that his nothing more then a thief!" Triton shot back, as he grow more angry.

"Daddy, I love him!" The red haired mermaid blurted out, as she quickly gasped and covered her mouth.

She watched as her father's expression became very dark while his trident glowed brightly. She turned around and saw that the green clad fox had already started to swim back towards the surface. The blue eyed mermaid sharply turned her attention back to her father as her eyes widened in fear when she saw that he had the outlaw in his sights. And right when she saw the end of the trident glow she quickly moved it away from the fox as she begged, "Daddy, please don't!"

The mermaid mentally sighed as she saw that the attack had missed Robin and that he had gotten back onto land. However, just knowing that her father had tried to kill the person who she loved caused the princess to float down until she was sitting on a rock that had been underneath her. She then looked up at her father as she let out, "How could you..."

She could not hold back the tears any longer as she fell down onto the edge of the rock and began to breakdown while her father said nothing in response and just turned around and started to head back towards the castle. After some time had passed though two certain eels appeared by the weeping mermaid as she shot her head up and asked in fear, "W-Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin Hood sat up against a nearby tree while he took in quite a few large gasps of air after getting out of the water. Once his nerves had been somewhat calmed he let out, "Well, it seems like Little John wasn't kidding when he told me to be more careful around Ariel."

"Hey Rob, where did you run off to a little bit ago?" Little John asked, as he turned around to look at his friend.

When the anthro fox saw that his friend was giving him a concerned look he tried to act like nothing was wrong as he said, "Is something wrong, Johnny old boy?"

"Actually I was just about to ask you that question, Rob?" Little John replied, as he started to walk towards the fox. And when he was right in front of him he added, "You look a little shaken up. What happened after you went back underwater?"

The outlaw let out a nervous chuckle as he answered with, "Well John, the reason why I went back underwater was because I saw Ariel. So I want back into the water and the two of us chatted for while. Of course she was the one who did all of the talking...since she's a mermaid and all." When Robin saw that Little John was giving him a somewhat impatient look he swallowed a lump that was in his throat as he continued with, "And...after a little while she and I were about to kiss."

"Yeah, so what happened? Did you two end up kissing or not?" The anthro bear asked, as he sat down and leaned up against one of the sides of the tree.

Hearing this question caused the brown eyed fox to go silent for a few seconds before he replied back with, "No unfortunately we stopped from doing so when King Triton arrived and saw us together." He swallowed a second lump in his throat before he continued with, "Then Ariel and her father started to argue with one another. But out of nowhere she ended up telling King Triton that she loved me."

"Okay so what happened after she said that?" The brown furred bear asked, as put his arms behind his head. Before Robin could answer though he went on with, "Wait let me guess, King Triton got so mad from this news that he tired to kill you didn't he?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat the green clad fox shook his head as he let out, "Yes, but Ariel was able to move the blast from the trident away from me." He then looked up at the sky as he ended with, "I hope she's alright..."

ooooooo

Ariel slowly started to lift her head up after moving her hair out from in front of her eyes. And as she did this she saw that her mermaid's tail had been replaced with two human legs. When she started to stand up though her legs became quite wobbly which caused her to loose her balance and fall back into the shallow water of the river that she was in. The red haired princess was not gong to give up through as she slowly started to make her way out of the river by crawling. But when she had made it onto dry land she instantly shot her head up when she heard a very familiar voice as it asked, "Johnny old boy, is it just me or were some noises coming from the river?"

The blue eyed young woman heard a second voice as it replied, "I don't know, Rob? Maybe you should go check it out real quick."

Hearing this caused Ariel's eyes to widen in worry as she quickly tried to stand up and run behind a nearby tree. Sadly right when she had made it to the tree she heard some rustling coming from the bushes as she quickly turned around and saw the head of an arrow sticking out of it. She quickly covered her eyes fearing the worst, but while she did this she heard Robin's voice again as he asked, "Ariel?"

Hearing this caused the young woman to open her eyes and look towards the bushes only to see the anthro fox standing there some what in the bushes. Not wanting to keep him waiting she nodded a yes to his question. After that though she watched as he dropped the weapon and ran towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he asked her, "Ariel, what are you doing here?" And when she saw his eyes go downward he added, "And how on earth did you get rid of your mermaid tail for a pair of legs?"

The young woman then tried to say something to response to the outlaw's questions. However, she instantly remembered that she had no voice to speak with any longer as her expression became sad and she lowered her head downward.

"Ariel...you can't talk anymore can you?" The anthro fox asked with concern, as he gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him in the eyes again. To this Ariel nodded and to her surprise the orange and cream furred fox turned to his side and took a hold of her hand as he went on with, "Well, even if that's the case we should get you some clothes to wear." Again the princess nodded in agreement as she tried to walk along with the brown eyed fox. However, within a few seconds she lost her footing again prompting the outlaw to get in front of her so that she did not fall. And while she stared up at him with a look of apology on her face Robin just smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to his body as he ended with, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe and help you walk until you're used to it."

Hearing such a statement caused the former mermaid's heart to melt as she had a feeling that making the deal with Ursula wasn't so bad after all. Once the two had gotten through the bushes though the young woman looked to the right and saw a large anthro bear was hanging some clothes up on a tree branch as Robin said, "Well John, it seems I found out who our guest was by the river."

Ariel watched as Little John was about to turn while he replied, "Oh yeah and who was it..." She then noticed how he had stopped midsentence and stared at her while she still stood next to the outlaw. This caused both the young woman and anthro fox to look at one another and then back at the brown furred bear, who started to get over his surprise as he walked up to her and bowed as he added, "Princess Ariel, it's an honor to meet you in person."

"Alright Johnny, you don't need to go over broad with the formalities." Robin smugly shot back at his friend, as he led Ariel towards a large tree branch with different clothes that were hanging on it. He then break away from her and started to pull some clothes off of the tree branch as he continued with, "Now get over here so that we can find something for Ariel to wear."

"Hey, I was just being polite." Little John snapped back, as he stood up straight and walked towards them. And when the red haired young woman saw that he was next to the anthro fox he went on with, "By the way Rob, what kind of clothes did you exactly have in mind for her to wear anyway?"

The young woman followed the outlaw's hands as he pulled out a plain blue dress and a pair of undergarments as he handed it to her. he then took her hand and led her towards a small rock and laid the clothes on top of it. But before he could help her get the clothes on the bear interrupted with, "Rob, that dress is to plain for a princess to wear. I think we could find something better for her to wear then that."

Ariel watched as the anthro fox just picked up the first piece of clothing and began to help her to dress while he reassured his friend with, "Don't worry Johnny, I know this dress isn't the best choice for a princess. However, if you remember right that other dress is much too big for her to wear."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ariel swallowed a lump that was in her throat as she walked out from the behind some bushes that she had used for an area to put on the clothes that had been given to her by Robin Hood. When she had made it out of the bushes she smiled at the two outlaws while she stood and waited to hear their opinion of the dress. As she did this though Little John was the first to speak while he commented with, "You see Robin, I told you we should have gotten a better dress for the princess to wear. Because I still say there are other dresses that would look nicer on her."

The blue eyed young woman followed the anthro fox's movements as he walked around her as he replied with, "Nonsense Johnny, it's just missing something that's all." She then saw that he had grabbed a blue cloth of some kind as he added, "And I know just what that something is." The young woman proceeded to stand still while the brown eyed fox took her long hair into his hands and tied the blue clothe around it causing her hair to put up in a ponytail with the fabric taking the from of a blue bow as he ended with, "There, now all we have to do is find some shoes for her to wear."

The princess walked behind the orange and cream furred anthro fox as he took her hand into his and led her towards a small bolder was. He then set her down and run towards a nearby bush as the anthro bear asked, "Rob, what are you doing?"

The fox stood straight up after a few minutes and walked away from the bush as he answered with, "You know, you worry too much Johnny old boy." The red haired woman then looked down when she felt his furry hand gently took one of her feet into his hands as he slipped the leather shoe onto her foot. And once the other shoe had been slipped on he helped back onto her feet as he continued with, "See Johnny, now Ariel is ready to accompany us to the archery tournament."

ooooooo

Little John, Ariel, and Robin Hood stayed within the bushes as the three watched Maid Marian and Lady Kluck walk towards another part of the surrounding area. While they were walking away though the anthro bear thought, "_Poor Marian, she's going to be crushed when she finds out that Rob has a crush on King Triton's youngest daughter."_

Once the anthro fox had gotten the last piece of the disguise on he was about to head out from behind the bushes. But before he could leave Little John saw the young woman grab a hold of the brown eyed fox's hand as he asked, "Ariel, is something wrong?"

Hearing this caused the brown furred bear to roll his eyes a little as he answered, "Oh come on Robin, it's obvious that the princess is worried about you getting hurt." He looked down at the red haired young woman as she nodded agreeing with him while he added, "See, Rob."

The bear watched as Robin Hood turned and took the hand that had been on his shoulder into both of his while he reassured the princess with, "Ariel my dear, I promise you that I will be extra careful."

The young woman nodded in understanding while the outlaw walked out of the bushes and right up to the Sheriff as he shook his hand. But as he was doing this the anthro bear saw the worry in the blue eyed young woman's face while he walked to her and said, "Don't worry Your Highness, Robin is pretty good at this type of thing." This had caught the young woman's attention as she looked up at him and sighed. After a little bit though John placed a hand on her right shoulder while he went on with, "But of course just in case something does go wrong then that's why we're going to be there." He then rubbed the maniacal that had been in his hand as he placed it on his left eye and ended with, "Okay now let's go put one over on old Prince John."

ooooooo

Maid Marian sat down onto the chair that was next to Prince John's as she was looking forward to the archery tournament since she was secretly hoping Robin Hood would be entering it. But before her mind could begin to wonder she looked to her right slightly and saw a large brown furred bear along with a long red haired young woman walk up to the mountain lion as the bear said, "Your Highness, may I introduce Princess Ariel, the youngest of King Triton's daughters." The young woman curtsied while he bowed and added, "And I am Her Highness's advisor."

The anthro mountain lion montioned the young woman with his hand as he asked, "My dear, could you come over here for a moment?" He then led the princess to a nearby chair that was on the other of the throne as he waved Sir Hiss away while the vixen noticed that he was staring into the blue eyes of the young woman while he continued with, "I don't believe it. You are indeed King Triton's youngest daughter." He then sat straight up in the throne as he ended with, "Well, with you here Your Highness, I think I know how to make this tournament more interesting."

"Your Majesty, what do you mean by that?" The brown eyed vixen asked, as she saw the bear stand next to the young woman.

The yellow furred mountain lion stood up out of the throne as he cleared his throat and announced. "Attention all participants in the archery tournament. I just want to inform you that instead of the winner getting a kiss from the lovely Maid Marian. The winner may now choose to either receive one from her or from the beautiful Princess Ariel!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin Hood knew the archery tournament would be an easy performance to do. Even with the Sheriff and a few others trying to cause the master archer to lose. However, all of their tricks soon became unless as he walked towards the seated area where Prince John, Maid Marian, and Ariel were as the mountain lion announced, "Everyone, I give you our champion!" The anthro lion let the crowd cheer for a little before he added, "Now you may choose which noble lady would like to receive a kiss from."

The disguised anthro fox looked from his left to his right wondering which one he should pick. This however, was very difficult for the outlaw to do as he still had feelings for Maid Marian. On the other hand though he also had feelings for Ariel as he let out, "Um...actually Your Majesty, I'm afraid I can't choose right now at this time."

"i understand." Prince John responded with, as he was handed a sword. After he had bowed though Robin Hood felt the sword go underneath his shirt and pulled it upward. And as it was torn from inside Robin was revealed to everyone there as the anthro lion went on with, "Or perhaps instead of calling you the winner I should be calling you...the loser." The anthro fox then realized that his ruse had been found out as a handful of guards surrounded him while the he lazily continued with, "Seize him." And once his entire body was covered in ropes Prince John ended with, "I hear by sentence you to immediate death."

The orange and cream furred fox was about to accept his fate until he saw Maid Marian about to plead for his life. Before she could do that though the red haired young woman beat her to it as she took a hold of the mountain lion's hand with both of hers and shook her head from one side to the other. Robin could tell that this had caught Prince John off guard as he asked, "Princess Ariel, aren't you able to speak?"

"Isn't it obvious that she can't speak?" The brown eyed fox shot back, as he glared up at the lion.

"Silence!" Prince John snapped back, as Robin saw him glare right back at him. After a little bit though the mountain lion's attention was brought back to the blue eyed young woman as he went on with, "Well then my dear I must ask you, do you love Robin Hood?" To everyone's surprise especially the anthro fox's Ariel nodded her head as she wiped a tear away from her face. While she did this though the anthro lion ended with, "And does he return your love?"

Hearing this only caused the yellow capped fox to swallow a lump in his throat as he knew that no matter what this had to be done. And while the red haired princess continued to stare at him he looked over at the vixen as he confessed, "Marian my darling, I am truly sorry about having to tell you this. But unfortunately my feelings for you have been replaced by another." He then looked over at the young woman as he added, "And that person is you, Princess Ariel. I did not know if I can believe it or not. But my heart is telling me that my love for you goes beyond the well being of my own life."

After he had said this though he saw Maid Marian as she shook her head in disbelief and began to cry which did sadden the outlaw as he never truly intended or wanted to break her heart like how he had just done. But when he looked over at Ariel he saw her giving him a big smile which prompted Prince John to speak again as he replied with, "Ah, young love...it's so beautiful." The yellow furred mountain lion cleared his throat again as he continued with, "However, that does not change the fact that you are a traitor to the crown-"

"Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard! Long live King Richard!" Robin shouted, as the rest of the people followed suit.

The brown eyed fox knew that this had gotten under the prince's fur as he stood up onto his throne and jumped up and down a few times while he shouted, "Be quiet!" He then proceeded to point at the fox as he went on with, "Get on with the execution!"

The anthro fox knew he could not get out of this predicament as he closed his eyes and waited for the executor to swing the axe therefore beheading him. To his surprise though Robin heard some footsteps and felt someone wrap their arms around his head. And when he opened his eyes he saw Ariel looking up at the masked covered anthro rhino while she shook her head from side to side with tears running down her face. Seeing this caused the outlaw's heart to melt as he thought, "_The Princess is willing to protect my life with her own? She is truly something special."_

One of Robin Hood's ears twitched when he heard Prince John's voice as he lazily ordered, "Sheriff, could you please go retrieve Princess Ariel and get her away from that fiend."

"Of course, Your Highness." The anthro wolf replied, as Robin saw that he was heading his and Ariel's way. And once he was behind the blue eyed young woman he started to reach for her right arm while he added, "Alright little missy uh I mean Your Highness, it's time for you to go back to your seat so the execution can continue."

Right when the grey furred wolf was about to grab the princess's shoulder Prince John shouted, "W-Wait, don't touch the Princess!" This caused everyone to look at him with confused looks while he went on with, "R-Release the prisoner!" When this was being done though the mountain lion quietly ended with, "Not so hard you horrible thing!"

And after Robin Hood had been untied Ariel throw her arms around his neck which prompted him to return the hug. While they were doing this though the Sheriff put both of his hands on his hips and looked from one corner of his eyes to the other while he let out, "There's something funny going on around here."

ooooooo

Little John kept a strong hold on both the dagger and the back of Prince John's robe as he roughly said, "Alright PJ, now I need you to order Robin Hood to kiss Princess Ariel."

Before the mountain lion could do any such thing the anthro bear heard the Sheriff's voice while he shouted, "Why you!"

Hearing this caused the brown furred bear to let go of the anthro lion and hit the Sheriff with the handle of his dagger. Once he had done this though Prince John shouted, "Kill him!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ariel put both of her hands up against Robin Hood's chest while he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way as they saw the soldiers come running towards them. And before she knew it the anthro fox was already running to his left with a tight grip on her hand. When the two where standing in front of a pie stand the young woman felt the outlaw's hand let go of hers as he said, "Stay here until it's safe."

Hearing this caused the princess to put her hands of her hips and give him a offended type look as she walked behind the stand and thought, "_I'm surprised Robin would tell me to do something like this. I know he just wants me to be safe, but I know I can help get rid of some of the guards if given the chance."_ She proceeded to cross her arms over her chest and put a finger under her chin to think of how she could get their attention away from the brown eyed fox. When the blue eyed young woman saw that there quite a few pies just sitting on the outer part of the stand she smiled while she added, "_And I think I just found it."_

The young woman gently took a hold of one of the pies and when she saw the guards run by her she focused her aim for one of them and threw the pie sending it flying in the air. A grin spread across her face when she saw that it had hit on them which prompted her to grab another one and do the same thing again. Unfortunately after she had thrown a third pie Ariel saw that the guards had now focused their attention on her as she dropped the pie that was in her hand and ran away from the stand. While she was running away though she turned her head so that she could look behind her and when she did she saw the guards were not giving up on capturing her. And when she thought for sure that they were going to get her the young woman felt an arm wrap around her waist as she turned her head and saw Robin smiling at her while the two soared in the air before landing on the cover that was above the throne.

The red haired princess held onto the anthro fox as the two fell through the fabric and landed in Prince John's throne. After that was done though Ariel saw one of the guards about to strike the orange and cream furred fox with his sword. She thought quickly as she grabbed a nearby sword and handed it to the outlaw and while he blocked the attack he responded with, "Thank you."

The young woman watched as Robin pushed the guard backwards causing him to fall onto the other ones. After that was done he pushed the throne right on top of them breaking into pieces. She then saw the brown eyed fox extend a hand to her as said, "I think we should make our escape. Wouldn't you agree, my love?"

Ariel nodded as she took a hold of his hand which prompted the anthro fox to walk her down the small stairway that was in front of her. Once that was done they ran into the forest followed by everyone else leaving the archery tournament mostly deserted. Peering from his hiding spot Prince John looked around at all of the damage that surrounded as he let out a yell of frustration. He then walked out of the area with his finger in his mouth which made a rather loud sucking sound.

ooooooo

Maid Marian looked around at her surroundings later on that night. And as she kept on walking down towards the river where she had seen Robin Hood and Ariel go she thought, "_I wonder why Robin would take Ariel so far away? Is he planning something?"_

When the vixen had made it the clearing she saw the two were nearby which prompted her to hide behind a nearby tree. While she was doing this though she heard the outlaw's voice as he asked, "Ariel, I know that what I'm about to ask you may seem very sudden. But I would like to know regardless of you having your voice or not...will you marry me?"

Hearing this caused the orange and white furred vixen to shoot her head out from behind the tree and when she did she saw the vulpine had removed a ring from Ariel's right hand and slipped onto her left hand. Marian shook her head from left to right in utter despair when she saw the red haired young woman smile brightly and throw herself into the fox's arms. The vixen tried her best to hold back the tears as she let out, "T-This can't be happening...it just can't be."

She then covered her face with both of her hands and ran off into the distance.

ooooooo

Ariel continued to smile as she felt the anthro fox wrap his around her and held her close as he let out, "You know I never thanked you for risking your own life to save mine."

Hearing this statement caused the princess to break away from the orange and white furred anthro fox as she gave him a confused look while she shook her head from side to the other. Right after a few seconds though she felt Robin's right hand cup her chin and as he stared into her eyes he replied, "I know this might sound surprising to you, but no woman has every done that sort of thing for me."

She then realized that he had started to close his eyes while he leaned his head down towards her. In turn the blue eyed young woman started to close her eyes also while she leaned her head up towards his until the two met in a kiss as the fireflies continued to fly around them. But after a little bit of time had passed the brown eyed fox broke away from her and gently took a hold of her and started to lead her back to his and Little John's hideout. While they were walking though Ariel had a dreamy look on her face as she thought, "_I can't believe it. Robin kissed me which means I can stay with him as a human for the rest of my life."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ursula looked into the bubble that was in front of her as she let out a chuckle seeing the couple of Robin Hood and Princess Ariel staring at the sunset as she commented with, "I can't wait, just a few more seconds and Triton's youngest daughter will be parted from her true love and go back to being a mermaid."

But once the sun had set the sea witch looked on in confusion seeing the princess had not changed back as she asked herself, "What? Why isn't that brat changing back into a mermaid?" The reason why hit her like a ton of bricks as she slammed both of her hands onto the structure that was in front of her while she added in a shout, "Why that little tramp! She must have gotten that stupid vulpine to kiss her before the third sunset!" The white haired sea witch let out a growl of frustration while she swam up towards a shelf that was up above her as opened it. She then shoved quite a few potion bottles out of the way causing them to shatter while she grabbed one that was in the back of the shelf while she went on with, "Well, I guess it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!" She smashed the glass into the caldron as she held onto her seashell necklace while she ended with, "Triton's daughter will be mine! Then I'll see him wiggle like a worm on a hook!"

Once she had said this Ursula let out a loud laugh. While she was laughing her entire body changed into that of a young woman with long brown hair and a elegant blue dress and cloak.

ooooooo

The Sheriff of Nottingham walked into the castle's throne room as he approached Sir Hiss and asked, "Hey Hiss, have you seen Prince John yet today?"

Hearing this question caused the snake to remove the glasses that he was wearing as he answered back with, "No I haven't seen His Highness yet. Why, is there a problem or something that you must discuss with him?"

The wolf just waved a hand while he explained, "Nah, it's nothing serious or anything. But you see there's this young lady who wanted to meet with His Majesty."

"A young lady?" Someone asked, which caused both the Sheriff and Hiss to turn to their right to see Prince John walking into the room. The mountain lion put his hands on his hips while he added, "Well, tell me who had wished to speak with me?"

"I uh yes, Your Majesty." The grey furred wolf replied, as he walked back towards the door. He then poked his head outside of the door while he went on with, "His Highness, Prince John wanted me to tell you that you can come in now."

ooooooo

Vanessa just smiled as she started to walk into the room. While she did this thought she mentally responded with, "_It's about time."_ Once she was a few feet away from the anthro lion she curtsied and greeted him with, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty."

"Ah, yes...it's nice to meet you as well." The lion replied with, as he walked towards the nearby throne and sat in it. Once he had done this he looked over at the brunette while he added, "So tell me what is your name and what has brought you to my castle?"

Ursula mentally smirked once again while she walked towards him and replied with, "My name is Vanessa, and I am a sorceress." She proceeded to run a hand through her long flowing hair as she continued with, "I also happen to know how you could capture Robin Hood."

The sea witch knew that this had got the lion's attention as he leaned down towards her from the throne while he let out a light chuckle and responded with, "Really now? And what might your plan be my dear lady?"

ooooooo

Ariel kept on looking up at the grey filled sky from out of the window that she was next to as she thought, "_I hope nothing bad will happen to Robin. I wish he wouldn't have asked me to stay here at this place called a church. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."_

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" Someone asked, which caused the princess to turn only to see Friar Tuck walking towards her.

The blue eyed young woman stood up onto her feet as she slowly nodded her head giving him a yes for an answer. But once the priest was in front of her he gently placed a hand on her right shoulder as he reassured her with, "Now there's no need for you to worry about Robin Hood or Little John getting caught by the Sheriff. Why if they weren't stealing from Prince John, then I'm certain the entire town would be in jail from all of the ridiculous taxes that we have to pay for."

Ariel gave the badger a smile of gratitude as she watched him walk away from her and quickly drop a coin into a wooden box which she was told was called, "The Poor Box." Unfortunately once that was done the church doors were opened to reveal the Sheriff. And while the anthro wolf walked into the church he commented with, "Why Princess Ariel, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"What do you want Sheriff?" The light brown furred badger asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"Now don't worry Friar Tuck, I don't mean any harm I'm here to collect the taxes." The large gutted wolf replied, as he made his way towards the wooden box. The young woman's eyes widen in shock when the Sheriff took out the coin and placed into a pouch while he removed his cap and went on with, "Thank you kindly for the donation."

"Donation, donation for who, Prince John?" The badger loudly asked, as he marched up to the wolf. He then added, "That money is for the poor!"

"It sure is, for poor Prince John." The Sheriff smugly shot back, as he turned to leave.

Ariel could tell that the amthro priest was at the end of his rope so to speak as he once again marched up to the grey furred wolf and was about to hit him with a piece of wood that he grabbed off of the floor. Before he could do that though the red haired young woman grabbed it from him and hit the wolf instead. This caused the large wolf to rub the back of his head as he sharply turned around and commented with, "Ouch! Who hit me?" The young woman just smirked at him and held her hands out showing the broken pieces of wood which prompted the wolf to stare at her surprised while he continued with, "Your Highness, don't you know the punishment for assault?" Ariel just shook her head which caused the wolf to sigh as he proceeded to tie some rope around her wrists while he went on with, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm afraid you'll have to come back to the castle with me, Your Highness."

While Ariel was walking out of the church behind the large wolf she saw that Friar Tuck was about to say something against doing such a thing. But before he could the red haired princess quickly shook her head back and forth as she turned around and put on a defeated face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ariel continued to follow the Sheriff as he made his way into the throne room of the castle. While she was doing this though the princess thought, "_Wait I thought the Sheriff was going to put me in prison? I would why he's taking me to the throne room?"_

Once the two were in the throne room the grey furred wolf quickly removed the rope from her wrists and turned to bow to Prince John as he announced, "Your Majesty, I know that this is going to sound very sudden. But may I present, Princess Ariel."

The young woman watched as the anthro wolf moved out of the way allowing the anthro mountain lion to see her. When he did Prince John grinned at her while he got off of his throne and welcomed her with, "Ah Princess Ariel, it's so nice to see you again." The red haired princess nodded deciding to just go with this predicament that she was in as he added, "Sheriff, please take the Princess to one of the spare rooms in the castle. Oh, and make sure she changes into a more elegant dress. Something that suits her rather then this dreadful thing she has on right now."

Hearing this comment from the lion caused Ariel to glare at him before she felt the Sheriff place a hand on her shoulder as he let out, "Come on little missy...um I mean Your Highness, let me take you to your room."

ooooooo

Robin Hood and Little John stuck theirs heads out from their hiding spot and looked to see if any guards were near by. When the coast was clear the anthro fox quickly jumped up on the stoned covered pathway as he turned his head and whispered, "Alright Johnny, I'll go get Ariel while you go set the prisoners free."

The anthro bear nodded before he ran leaving his friend alone. Once the orange and white furred fox knew that the bear was gone he quickly got out a claw that had some rope tied onto it and aimed carefully before he throw it upwards. And after it had grabbed onto the brick he then quickly climbed up it. And once he had reached the end of it he quickly jumped onto the balcony which led to a room in the castle. The brown eyed fox slowly peered his head into the room only to see a brunette wearing a ball gown, but the color of it was pure black. When the woman spoke however, the outlaw's eyes, ears, and tail shot up in shock when she said, "Hm, hm, hm, now that Triton's daughter is here at the castle I can put my backup plan into action."

"_Wait a minute this woman sounds just like Ariel did before she lost her voice. Hmm, I wonder what she's planning?"_ The anthro fox thought, as he continued to listen in on her plan.

When he looked inside the room again he saw that the woman was holding onto a small vial that had a pinkish type liquid inside it while she gloated with, "Now all I have to do is have that little tamp drink this potion and she's instantly turn back into a mermaid."

The outlaw's eyes widen in horror as he quickly jumped off of the balcony and back down under it. He then walked across the bricks that he was using as a walkway until he reached yet another balcony. Hoping that he had found the right one the anthro fox throw another rope and claw upward until latched onto the edge of it. Robin climbed up the rope once again and when he had jumped onto the balcony he peered inside and saw Ariel looking at herself in the mirror. The brown eyed anthro fox quietly walked into the room so that he did not surprise the princess too much. But when he was almost right behind her Robin saw the red haired young woman fold her arms onto the stand of the mirror while placing her head onto it. Then before he knew she had began to cry.

ooooooo

Ariel could not help, but start to cry as she thought, "_I-I wonder what's going to happen to me now? I don't trust Prince John what so ever, for all I know he could just be using me as a way to get Robin here so that he can kill him."_

Before the red haired young woman could go on with her worrying she heard a voice try to comfort her as it said, "It's alright Ariel, I'm here to rescue you."

The blue eyed princess's head instantly shot up out of surprise. And when she saw the outlaw's smiling face she got up out of her chair and embraced him now crying tears of happiness. She felt the anthro's arms warp around her as he whispered, "Don't worry Ariel darling, I'm taking you away from here right now."

Hearing this from the brown eyed fox caused Ariel to look up at him as she rapidly shook her head from one side to the other. She noticed Robin Hood's expression had changed to that of confused as he asked, "Wait, you don't want to leave? Please don't tell me you've fallen for Prince John's lies?" For a third time the princess shook her head sideways letting him know that, that was not the case. She then pointed to the outside balcony of her room. After the princess had finished performing that mention she ran towards a nearby wall and tired to make herself look as if she was chained to it. The princess looked up at the outlaw as his ears and eyes shot while he responded with, "Ah, I see. You want me to save the prisoners while you have dinner with Prince John." He walked towards her as he continued with, "However, John is already doing that as we speak."

Ariel just shook her head from left and right as she hugged the orange furred fox. She then felt Robin press his lips against her forehead before the two jumped in surprise when a loud knock was heard from the other side of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Sheriff of Nottingham walked down the hallway that led to where Princess Ariel was in. However, as he was making his way towards her room he thought, "_I don't care what Prince John says, that Vanessa woman is up to something. Oh well, can't worry about that right now."_ The grey furred wolf stopped in his tracks when he reached the princess's room and knocked on the door while he added, "Princess Ariel, it's time for dinner." The anthro wolf waited a little bit to give the young woman some time to get ready. But he soon became curious of the noises that he could here as he pressed one of his ears up against the doorframe. And when he heard someone's voice he grabbed the doorknob and ended with, "Alright I'm coming in whether your ready or not, Your Highness."

ooooooo

Ariel leaned up against Robin Hood when she heard the Sheriff's voice from the other side of the door. She then felt the anthro fox let go of her as he ran towards the balcony and was about to jump off of it. Before he did though he turned around and whispered, "Don't worry Ariel, I will come back for you."

She nodded as he blew her a kiss and then jumped down underneath the stature just as the Sheriff was opening the door. Thinking quickly the red haired princess ran towards the mirror and acted as if she was finishing getting ready as the door opened completed to reveal the overweigh wolf who looked in her direction and complemented her with, "Why Your Highness, that dress looks wonderful on you."

The blue eyed young woman just gave the wolf a warm smile in thanks as he moved to the side so that she could leave the room. Once she had left the room she head the Sheriff close the door before he walked down the hallway next to her to "escort" her to the dining hall. While they were doing this though she felt the Sheriff place one of his big hands on her shoulder while he whispered, "You know Your Highness, I don't want to alarm you on anything. But I reckon you should know that along with you Prince John will also be having another guest at dinner tonight."

The red haired young woman gave him an interested look as she asked herself, "_I wonder who this other guest is?"_

She was brought out of her thoughts however, when the Sheriff went on with, "But of course there's nothing to worry about Princess. I mean she seems like a nice enough young lady...although she kind of gives me the shakes every now and then."

_"I wish I knew how to response to that...not that it matters though."_ Ariel mentally commented with, as she realized that the two had made it the dinner hall.

Once the werey both in front of the table the Sheriff cleared his throat a little before he announced, "Your Majesty, I brought Princess Ariel here like you asked."

"Ah Princess Ariel, it's nice to see you in a more appropriate attire." The anthro mountain lion commented, as the Sheriff pulled her chair out for her.

Ariel responded to this by giving the grey furred wolf another warm smile. She watched as he took a few steps away from everyone and said, "Well, I guess I'll go back to keeping an eye on the prisoners."

This caused the former mermaid to worry as she thought, "_Oh, no I have to make sure that the Sheriff stays here."_ She looked down at the ground for a moment or so before she smiled brightly while she continued with, "_Wait, I've got it!"_

Thinking quickly the red haired young woman got up out of her chair and walked towards the large wolf. She gently took a hold of his hand and led him back towards the table. This caused the red and purple clad wolf to give her a confused look as he asked, "P-Princess Ariel, what do you think you're doing?"

"I believe the Princesssss wants you to join us for dinner." Hiss answered, as he looked over in their direction. Ariel watched as the snake looked back over at Prince John as he went on with, "Would that be alright with you, Your Majesty?"

Following the greenish yellow skinned snake's head she too looked over at the anthro lion and noticed that he was staring at a young woman with brunette hair and purple eyes who was sitting across from Sir Hiss as he looked at the snake and replied, "Hmm, oh it doesn't matter Hiss."

Once that was said both Ariel and the Sheriff sat back down at the table and began to enjoy their dinner.

ooooooo

Robin Hood and Little John continued to lead the escaped prisoners to safely while avoiding being seen by any of the guards who were patrolling the outside of the castle. The anthro fox saw that the main gate was still open as he whispered, "Alright everyone now we have to time this just right." He then want back to looking up above the gate. And when he saw that both of guards were turning away from the gate he added, 'Alright now's our chance."

After hearing this everyone ran towards a wagon and got on it. Once that was done Little John grabbed a hold of the handles that were in front of it and ran towards the large gate. Luckily the group was able to make it out of the castle safely, but as they were heading towards the woods Robin stopped and looked at the castle. One of his ears twitched when he heard Little John's voice as he asked, "How Rob, aren't you coming?"

The brown eyed fox slightly turned his head back to look at the brown bear as he replied, "No I'm not...at least not until I rescue Ariel."

"Are you crazy, Rob? What if you get caught by the Sheriff or one of his men?" John shot back with, as he tried to change his friend's mind.

The outlaw just said nothing as he ran back towards the castle determined to have the red haired princess safely back in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ariel set down her fork onto the table as she looked up at a window as she thought, "_I hope Robin and John were able to free everyone. I-I can't help but worry about them."_

Before the young woman could continue worrying she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Prince John clear his throat before he stood up out of his chair and said, "Well this certainly was a lovely dinner. But now I have a very important announcement to make." She watched as the anthro mountain lion took a hold of the brunette's hand as he continued with, "I hereby decree that Vanessa will replace Sir Hiss as my head advisor."

Hearing this caused Ariel, the Sheriff, and Hiss's eyes to widen in shock as the snake begged, "B-But sire, w-why would you want to replace me?"

Before the lion could answer the brunette interjected with, "Because even though you may have been helpful with getting rid of His Majesty's brother. You have not done that well when coming up with a plan to get rid of Robin Hood."

"Yes, that is exactly why I replaced him with you my dear." Prince John replied, as he stared into Vanessa's eyes.

"And from the bottom of my heart I accept this position with great honor, Your Majesty." The purple eyed young woman responded with, as she batted her eyes.

All the while this was happening Ariel's mouth widen along with her eyes as she asked herself, "_Why does that woman's voice sound just like mine?"_ She then saw the seashell necklace that seemed to glow every so often as she went on with, "_No, it can't...why in the world would Ursula come here? I-I have to get out of here."_

The young woman quickly got up out of her chair and ran out of the room becoming very scared as she made it the door that led to her room and quickly opened and closed it. Back in the dinning hall both the Sheriff and Hiss looked at each other before the wolf stated, "Uh Your Majesty, I think Hiss and I will go check on the Princess. J-Just to see if she's alright. Come on, Hiss."

While the two were leaving the room the grey furred wolf slightly turned his head back towards the table as the mountain lion told the brunette, "Vanessa my dear, I apologize for the princess's behavior."

"Oh that's quite alright Your Majesty. I'm sure the girl is just upset from being so far away from home." Vanessa reassured the lion, as she ran a hand gently down the right side of his face before she got up out of her chair and excused herself before leaving the room.

ooooooo

Ariel ran towards the outside balcony of her room and looked from side to side trying to find Robin Hood as she thought, "_Robin, where are you? You need to get me out of here...because something doesn't seem right about that Vanessa woman."_

"Trying to escape are we, child?" Someone asked, causing the princess to turn around only to see the brunette haired woman walking towards her. Ariel let out a silent gasp as Vanessa grabbed one of her wrists and went on with, "I'm afraid you won't be doing such a thing." Hearing this caused the young woman to look over at the mirror only to see Ursula's face in the reflection as she revealed a small vial from behind her back while she ended with, "Because once you drink this you'll go back to being a mermaid. And then...you will belong to me."

The crock to the vial pooped off and as the red haired princess tried to free herself she thought, "_Oh no, I was right it is Ursula. How am I going to get away from her?"_ She looked down at her free hand which caused her to slightly shrug her shoulders as she added, "_Well, I guess it's worth a shot."_

The blue eyed young woman proceeded to slap the disguised sea witch which caused her to drop the small vial resulting in most of the liquid to pour out of it. But before all of it could leave the vial Vanessa quickly grabbed it as she sharply turned her head back towards the former mermaid's face and let go of her arm. To Ariel's surprise however, the sea witch knocked her onto the ground with a slap of her own as she glared down at her as she spat, "You insolent little brat!" She then bent down and roughly grabbed a hold of the red haired young woman's chin while she continued with, "Now you're going to pay for doing that! And even though you might think that this little bit of potion won't turn you back into a mermaid, then you are sadly mistaken!"

Ariel's closed her eyes not wanting to see herself turned back into a mermaid. Instead though she heard some footsteps as someone shouted, "Hold it right there, missy!"

The young woman looked up to see both the Sheriff and Hiss at the doorway causing Vanessa to panic as she dropped the vial and ran towards the two and said, "Oh thank goodness you two are here. Princess Ariel, tried to attack me even though I was trying to give her something that would help her get her voice back."

Afraid that the two might believe the sea witch's lies Ariel threw the vial onto the floor before she stood up and waited for their response. To her surprise the young woman watched as the grey furred anthro wolf walked up behind the purple eyed woman and grabbed both of her hands and put them behind her back. He then held onto both of her wrists with just one of his hands as Vanessa protested with, "W-What is the meaning of this? Let go of me this instant!"

"I don't think so,, lady!" The wolf shot back, as he looked over at her and smiled.

The red haired princess heard something coming towards her, and when she looked she saw that it was Hiss as he asked, "Princess Ariel, are you alright?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vanessa continued to try and break away from the Sheriff's tight grip as she saw the princess nod her head answering the snake's question. Seeing this though only caused her to chuckle while she commented with, "Well isn't this just precious. Prince John's former advisor, and the Sheriff of Nottingham are trying to play hero."

The brunette felt the grip tighten even more as the wolf fired back with, "Say whatever you want missy, because Hiss and I heard the entire conversation between you and the princess!" He then looked over at the yellow and green colored snake as he shook his head before he added, "And now we're gonna find out who you really are."

The purple eyed young woman gasped after hearing this as she watched the snake slither towards her. _"I have to figure out a way to make this tub a lard let go of me."_ Vanessa thought, as the snake got closer to her. But before the former advisor could start slithering up to her eyes to put her in a trance she smirked while went on with, "_And I think I found my way out of this mess."_

The disguised sea witch acted quickly as she raised up the heel of her show and brought it down onto the large wolf's right foot. The Sheriff let out a howl of pain as he let go of her and held onto his foot. Vanessa then bent down and grabbed Hiss right below his chin and threw him towards the grey furred wolf. She looked at the two for a moment with a grin on her face before turned her attention back towards Ariel. When she did though she let out a gasp when she saw the blue eyed young woman reach for her necklace.

ooooooo

Robin Hood snuck by yet another pair of guards as he neared the tower which led to Ariel's room. Luckily his grapple hook had remained unnoticed as the anthro fox began to climb upwards. Both of his ears twitched when he heard the sound of glass breaking as let out, "Oh no, Ariel!"

When the outlaw climbed over the railing that led to the room he was relieved to see that the princess had not been harmed. However, he did wonder why the Sheriff was holding onto his foot while Ariel tried to pull a seashell shaped necklace off of the brunette. The orange and cream furred fox acted quickly as he took an arrow and aimed it carefully while pulling back on his bowstring. When he saw his opening he let go of the string and watched as the arrow flow into the room and broke the material that held the necklace together. And as Robin watched both of the women falling downward he quickly ran up to catch the blue eyed young woman just as the necklace smashed against the ground into many small pieces.

ooooooo

Ariel kept her eyes shut expecting to hit the ground after that arrow came out of nowhere and broke the string that held the seashell onto Ursula's neck. When she realized that she hadn't landed on the ground she slowly started to open her eyes only to see Robin Hood's face as he gave her a warm smile while he asked, "Ariel, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." The young woman answered, which caused her to gasp in surprise. And while the vulpine helped her back onto her feet she added, "My voice...I have my voice back." She then threw her arms around the outlaw's neck as she ended in a whisper, "Thank you Robin, thank you so much."

"There is no need for thanks my darling, for I would have done anything to make you smile." The anthro fox replied, as he returned the embrace.

While the two of them were doing this they hadn't noticed that Vanessa had gotten back up onto her own two feet she greeted her teeth while said with anger in her voice, "You...You'll pay for giving that trump back her voice, you no good vulpine!" She then turned back towards the Sheriff and Sir Hiss as she ordered, "Alright you two fools, you can redeem yourselves for your earlier actions by capturing Robin Hood, right now!"

Ariel felt Robin's grip on her tighten a little as she looked over at the grey furred wolf along with the green and yellow skinned snake as they just stared at the couple for a little bit. The young woman watched as Hiss was the first to speak as he answered, "N-No."

"What? What did you just say?" The purple eyed young woman shouted, as she glared down at the snake.

"I-I said no." Hiss said, with a bit more volume in his voice, as he slithered over towards the couple.

The blue eyed princess smiled down at the former advisor but quickly looked back over at the Sheriff who now had a undecided look on his face as Vanessa barked at him, "Come on you stupid big of, call your men so that those three can be put in prison!"

The large gutted wolf shook his head a from left to right as he crossed his arms over his chest as he responded with, "I don't think so."

"What? Don't tell me you're going to side with them too? The brunette asked, with venom in her voice. Ariel watched as the wolf walked away from the disguised sea witch and join her, Robin, and, Hiss. To her and others surprise though Vanessa started to laugh as she commented, "Well, it seems you were able to sway these two from Prince John's side. Congratulations dear, and now I hope the four of you will enjoy your stay in prison before each of you gets hung!"

The princess looked on as the purple eyed woman tore her dress a little in different areas as she let out, "What in the world is Ursula doing?"

She soon got her answer as the brunette laid slightly on the floor as she shouted, "Guards, guards!"

"Uh oh, this isn't gonna good." The Sheriff stated, as the left the door to the room burst open with about five or six slim looking anthro wolf guards.

The two guards in front of the small group bent down to help Vanessa onto her feet. And while they did this she thanked them before she turned her attention back to Ariel and her small group. Her eyes widen with fear as the woman ordered, "Alright I'll need the two of you to help me back to my room. The rest of you I want you to capture Robin Hood, Princess Ariel, and these two traitors!"

"Yes, Lady Vanessa!" The soldiers replied, as the four wolfs in the back pulled their bows and readied an arrow. And while the two anthro wolfs helped Ursula out of the room Ariel saw that the disguised sea witch had an evil grin on her face before she turned her attention back to the situation that was at hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vanessa continued to walk along with the two wolf soldiers who were helping her to her room as one of them said, "I still can't believe that both Sir Hiss and the Sheriff would betray Prince John."

"I know it's hard to believe." The purple eyed woman began, while she slowly looked upwards. She then went on with, "However, it is the truth."

"...Yes, you're right my lady." The guard replied, as the three came to the room. The same one left Vanessa so that he could open the door to her room. When that was done he added, "Please stay in your room Lady Vanessa until we have captured Robin Hood and the others."

"There's no need to worry about me. I'll be fine." The brunette reassured him, as she removed her arm from the other wolf before walking into the room. She smiled and thanked the two before closing the door behind her. After that she could not help but grin as she went on with a whisper, "At least once I've seen Ariel hung and have taken over Atlantica."

ooooooo

Ariel continued to stare at the four wolf soldiers as she looked up at the anthro fox and asked, "What do we do now, Robin?"

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure what we should do at this point." The outlaw answered back with, as he took a step back making her do the same.

After the anthro fox had taken a few more steps back the princess noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the balcony of the room as she whispered, "What are you doing?"

The orange and cream furred fox's gaze did not move from the archers as he asked her, "Ariel, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you, Robin." The red haired young woman answered back with, as she looked up at him.

"Good then hold on to me as tight as you can." The vulpine said, as he leaned back causing them both to fall towards the ground.

Seeing this caused the princess to close her eyes only for the two to land on a large heap of hay. Noticing this caused her to reopen her eyes and give the anthro fox a slightly angered look as she commented, "You know, you could have told me you were going to do that."

She watched as the orange and cream furred fox gave her a sly smile while he replied with, "Yes, I suppose I could have warned you. But then where the fun had been in doing that."

Hearing this response caused the red haired young woman to sigh as he helped her onto her feet before the two made their way towards the open gate.

ooooooo

The Sheriff along with Sir Hiss continued to stare in shock with what they just saw as the grey furred wolf let out, "Okay so those two are leaving, but what should we do?"

"I-I'm not sure." The snake replied, as he looked back behind him. When he did though he became quite frightened while he went on with, "But I do believe you might want to think of something, and quickly."

Hearing this caused the large gutted anthro wolf to turn around only to see his men rather close to him and Hiss still with arrows at the ready. However, when he focused a bit more he saw that all of the arrows were slightly shaking as if his men really didn't want to go through with the order causing the Sheriff to decide that enough was enough as he asked the small group in front of him, "Hey now, you guys don't really want to shoot me and Hiss with those arrows now do you?"

The red and purple clad wolf was relieved when he saw all six of the wolfs lower their bows along with giving each other a confused look. One of them then looked over at the two and responded with, "No, we really don't want to go through with putting you, Sir Hiss, or Princess Ariel in prison."

"Well then, why don't all of you come with me and Hiss." The grey furred wolf suggested, as he walked towards the group.

"But...where would we go to exactly?" One of the wolves asked, as they started to put their bows and arrows away.

"Why we're going to go help out Robin Hood by protecting Princess Ariel." The Sheriff answered back with, as he started to walk towards the opened doorway.

"Wait why would want to help out Robin Hood?" Another one of the wolves asked, as they started to follow the Sheriff out of the room.

"Ya know to be honest I'm not why I want to help out Robin Hood." The large wolf replied, as he looked back at the group. He then continued with, "But I really don't want anything bad to happen to Princess Ariel." He quickly cleared his throat before he ended with, "Alright enough with the chit chatter let's go round up the rest of ya."

ooooooo

Ariel and Robin finally joined Little John and the townspeople in the woods. And as the two get closer and closer to the group the young woman saw the brown bear look in their direction as he said, "Hey, Rob's back. And he was able to bring Princess Ariel back with him too."

"Don't tell me you were worried about me, Johnny?" The anthro fox asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you crazy?" The anthro bear responded back with, as he approached the two. He then went on with, "I was more worried about the Princess."

Hearing this caused the blue eyed princess to smile as she replied with, "That's very sweet of you to worry about me, John. But as you can see I'm just fine."

After she had said this though everyone gasped in amazement as Friar Tuck also approached the couple while he asked, "Princess, h-how did you get your voice back?"

The young woman was about to answer the question when Robin interjected with, "Please don't worry everyone, I'll be sure to fill you all in on the details later."

Ariel then him guided her away from the townsfolk as she questioned him with, "Robin why did you do that? And where are we going?"

The former mermaid was going to continue with her questions, but once the two were away from the group he turned to face her before he got down onto to one knee and said, "Ariel, do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

Letting out a light giggle the princess replied with, "Of course I remember that." She then extended her right outward and took a hold of his left hand while she added, "And I also remember saying yes...even though it was just a nod."

She watched as the outlaw took her hand and removed the ring from the finger that itw as on as he said, "Yes you are right. However, I feel it was premature of me to ask you such a question when you could not speak." He then let go of her right hand and took her left hand into both of his hands as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and continued with, "So I will ask you again Ariel my love, once this madness with Prince John is over with will you marry me?"

Once again Ariel let out another giggle as she just smiled and responded with, "Robin, my answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked me." She then placed her right over both of his as she went on with, "And the answer is that I would love to marry to you."

While the two were glazing into each other's eyes they failed to notice or hear the sound of Sebastian diving back under the water and swimming away from them rather quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vanessa walked towards a nearby river later on that night as she looked from one side to the other before she asked, "Flotsam, Jetsam, are you two here?"

"Of course we're here." One of the eels replied, as they poked their heads out of the water. The other eel then added, "What do you want us to do?"

The brunette just smirked as she pulled out a vial from her person and told them, "I want both of you to drink this potion."

"As you wish." Both of the eels replied, as the sea witch knelt down towards the water and opend the vial.

She then poured half of the potion into Flotsam's mouth. Once that was done she did the same with Jetsam's causing the vial to be empty. The purple eyed woman stood up onto her feet and let out a light chuckle as the transformation started instantly as the two eels were lifted into the air and then engulfed into a bright light. When the light faded two grey furred anthro foxes were standing in front of her as she commented with, "Well, I'm glad to know that my magic still works even with the limited supplies I have at my disposal."

"And why exactly did you do this to us?" Flotsam asked, as he and Jetsam continued to look at their reflections in the water.

Ursula just smiled as she walked out into the water and gently stroked both of their faces with each of her hands as she reassured then with, "Don't worry my babies, I'll fill you in on the details while we're heading back to the castle."

ooooooo

Ariel and Robin Hood started to walk back towards Little John and the rest of townspeople when she saw one of the anthro fox's ears flicker which prompted her to worry a little as she asked, "What's wrong, Robin?"

She was gong to ask another question but stopped herself when the outlaw put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet as he took her hand and started to slowly continue to walk back towards the others while bending down slightly behind the bushes. Wondering why she and Robin were doing this Ariel looked through a nearby opening in the bushes. And when she did this the young woman became quite curious when she saw The Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss were heading in their direction as the snake asked, "Sheriff, are you certain that Robin Hood and Princesssss Ariel will let ussss help them with taking the crown away from Prince John?"

"You know Hiss, I was just about to ask you the same question." The red and purple clothed wolf replied, as he stopped walking and stood up against a nearby tree.

The red haired princess was about to get up off of the ground and approach the two. Before she could do that however, Little John walked up to them and demanded, "Hey, what are you two clowns doing here?"

"Now hold on there Little John, Hiss and I don't want any trouble. We just want to talk to Princess Ariel." The gray furred anthro wolf responded back with, as he put both of his hands up defensively.

The anthro bear stood his ground though as he crossed his arms and shot back with, "Yeah I'm sure you do! And right when Rob and I turn our backs you'll take the princess back to Prince John's castle!"

"Now why on earth would Hiss and I do something like that when we just left the castle!" The large gutted wolf shot back, as he stood in front of the brown furred bear and glared at him.

The red haired princess took notice of how Little John was glaring right back at the Sheriff. So before things could get out of hand she stood up and walked from behind the bush. What she didn't know however, was that Robin Hood had tired to stop her from leaving their hiding place. But he was a tad late with his timing which led him to sigh to himself as he got up and followed her. When the young woman was closer to the two anthros she lightly cleared her throat. Thankfully this had gotten their attention as both the Sheriff and Little John looked in her direction.

Before she could say anything though the outlaw beat her to it as he said, "Well, if it isn't the Sheriff of Nottingham and Hiss." She then felt the anthro fox gently warp an arm around her waist as he added, "So what brings you two here? You wouldn't happen to be planning an ambush in an attempt to capture and imprison me or you?"

"Robin, why would you assume that they would do something like that?" Ariel protested with, as she looked up at him with bit of anger in her expression.

"Because dearly, we don't know if they are being serious or just trying to trick us into trusting them." The orange and white furred fox explained, as he looked down at the princess.

"Well, you might not trust them all that much, but I trust them." Ariel responded back with, as she approached the two. And once she was in front of both the snake and anthro wolf she continued with, "Now please tell me why did you two follow me and Robin?"

The yellow and green skinned snake spoke first as he answered with, "Well, as you know Princessss, I wassss Prince John's advisor. That is until that Vanessa woman came to the castle." Hiss then lowered his head as he went on with, "After that Hissss Highnesssss barely noticed me or asked for my opinion on anything." He then looked up at her while he ended with, "And besides you know that he made her hisss new advicor."

The blue eyed young woman nodded in understanding as she then looked up at the gray furred wolf as she asked, "And what about you, Sheriff?"

"I-well you see Your Highness, I was the one who decided to leave the castle after you and Robin had left." The anthro wolf began, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. After that he then added, "And also that Vanessa woman wasn't as kind or considerate for others like you. But you were already aware of that I'm sure."

"Yes, I know." The princess admitted, as she lowered her head slightly. But after a little bit of silence she went on with, "However, even if though I believe you. I think it would be for the best if you both gave me your word that no matter what happens or no matter what Prince John's says. Neither one of you will go back and serve him."

**A/N: Hey, I finally updated. Sorry for such the long wait, was really busy the last two months and I also get sick during the start of the new year. But now that I'm better I should have this story done soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Prince John sat back into the throne seething with rage as he said, "You must be jesting about Hiss and the Sheriff, my lady." He then gripped the edges of the arm rests as he added, "However, I will admit the two were acting rather strange when in the process of Princess Ariel."

"Oh Your Majesty, I understand that this must hard for you to process." Vanessa responded back with, as she approached the throne and took one of his hands into both of her own. The mountain lion watched the purple eyed woman as she then added, "But let me assure you Your Majesty, that I would never betray your trust like that."

Hearing this caused the anthro lion angry to fade away as he smiled and placed his free hand on top of both of hers and replied with, "I know my dear, and I thank you for supporting me as King." He then let go of her hands and freed his other hand from her grip without any resistance from the brunette as he then leaned back into the throne and added, "Now then, I believe you wanted to introduce me to someone or something like that. Am I correct?"

"Oh yes you are right, Your Majesty." The woman replied, as she then snapped two of her fingers together. Once that was done the lion watched as two cloaked figures walked into the room. And when they were a few feet away from the throne they removed the hoods to reveal that they were two gray furred foxes. He then looked at the woman as she went on with, "Your Majesty, may I introduce you to my bodyguards." She then mentioned to the anthro fox on the anthro lion's left side as she added, "This is Flotsam." She did the same to the right one as she ended with, "And this is his twin brother, Jetsam."

Both foxes then proceeded to kneel placing one knee onto the stone floor as the left one said, "We are both honored to meet you, Your Majesty." The right one then added, "Whatever you ask of us, we will obey."

"Hmm, that is reassuring to hear. However, I would like to see how well you two are at handling a weapon." The anthro mountain lion stated, as he looked from the two foxes over to the purple eyed woman. While doing this he got up out of the throne and stood next to her as he went on with, "That is of course if you'll permit they to do so my fair lady."

Hearing this caused the brunette to only smile as she responded with, "But of course, Your Majesty." The lion watched as she looked over at the two other anthro's while she added, "Flotsam, Jetsam, if you both could be so kind as to show His Majesty your skills. I'm certain he would appreciate it."

"As you wish." Both foxes replied in unison, as they stood back up onto their feet.

The two then pulled out one dagger each from within their cloaks. They then stood back to back and threw the draggers at a nearby portrait of King Richard. Seeing this caused Prince John to become curious as to where the weapons would land. To both his surprise and delight the two draggers hit the portrait right in the heart area causing the mountain lion to grin darkly as he exclaimed, "That was very impressive. And I do believe that you two might just be what I've been looking for when it comes to countering Robin Hood and his...sneakiness."

ooooooo

Ariel looked up at the star filled sky while standing in front of the river as she let out, "I wonder if Daddy has found out about all of this?" She then looked down at her reflection in the water while she added, "But if he had then I know he would have shown up by now. Maybe...maybe his had a change of heart towards Robin Hood and everyone else here on the surface."

However, as she was thinking out loud the princess had not noticed two figures walking out from behind some bushes towards her. Her eyes widen when she heard a twig snap and when she looked down at the water she saw along with her reflection two other ones that were of two gray furred anthro foxes. And before she could call out for help or even question the two her mouth was covered by a furry hand. After that she felt something hit against her head, once that was done everything began to go dark.

ooooooo

King Triton sat on his throne while he continued to look at the small crab that was in front of him as he asked, "I see...and that's everything that you were able to find out, Sebastian?"

"Yes sire, and about that last part...I-I could tell that Ariel was truly happy." The crab stated, as he tried to remain calm. He then swam to one of the arm rests on the throne while he added, "So I think perhaps both of us were wrong about Robin Hood. Don't you agree, Your Majesty?"

"Hmm, maybe you're right." The merking replied, as he leaned onto the other side of his throne. And after a few moments of silence he went on with, "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so strict with her when it came to the surface."

The red crab was going to response to this however, before he was able to a small seahorse swam into the throne room and exclaimed, "Your Majesty, someone just informed me that your daughter as been kidnapped by some of Prince John's henchmen again!"

"What?" Triton shouted, as he quickly got up out of his throne. He then floated from left to right while he continued with, "That no good mountain lion must be up to something. We must stop him from achieving any plan that he may have." An idea then came to the merking as he looked over at Sebastian and commanded, "Sebastian, I need you to take some men and find King Richard, he must be aware of what his brother is planning...what that may be."

**A/N: Well, there's the latest chapter and i apologize for such a long wait on the update. I had some pretty bad computer problems for a while. But I think they've been taken care of. So the final chapter should be up sometime this week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ariel slowly started to open her eyes, and once they had adjusted the young woman soon realized that she was no longer in the forest but in a dungeon. She then felt a shiver run down her spine in slight fear as a familiar voice said, "Oh good, you're awake. And here I thought that blow you took to the head had ended your life." The red haired young woman looked to her right to see none other then the disguised sea witch and the two grey furred anthro foxes as the woman added, "But of course I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, you are quite my dear lady." Another answered back with, causing the princess to turn back towards the door only to see Prince John starting in front of it.

Seeing the mountain lion smile at her caused the red haired young woman to become annoyed as she questioned, "Prince John, why have you imprisoned me? What are you trying to gain by doing this?" She then closed her eyes and smirked while she added, "Besides you know Robin will rescue me."

"Oh, but you see my dear that is exactly what I want." The anthro lion responded back with, causing Ariel to reopen her eyes in confusion. But before she could ask him why that was he continued with, "You see Princess, I plan on using you as bait to lure Robin Hood here. And once he sees that you're about to be hung I'm certain he would be more then willing to give himself up in exchange for your life."

"I would rather die then let Robin fall for such a trap!" The blue eyed young woman shouted.

"I assure you that can be arranged!" Prince John spat back, as he walked closer to her. Ariel then felt a cold shiver run down her spine when he leaned into her left ear and ended with a whisper, "Besides whether Robin Hood agrees to my demands or not. You'll be killed either way my dear."

ooooooo

Robin Hood stared off into the distance still reeling from hearing that Ariel had been kidnapped yet again. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he let out, "I should have been there to protect her from whoever took her."

His ears twitched when a soft voice asked, "So you're truly prepared to go and save Princess Ariel yet again, Robin?"

The outlaw continued to stare at the castle as he replied with, "I would think you would know the answer to that." He then heard the vixen let out a sniff causing him to turn around to come face to face with Maid Marian, and when he saw the hurt look on her face he replied with concern, "Marian, is something wrong?"

The orange and white furred fox watched as his former love interest marched up to him with a displeased look on her face while she spoke with anger in her voice, "Robin, you know what is bothering me!" The anthro fox remained quiet as she went on with, "How could you just throw away all of our memories away like they're nothing! I just know Ariel did something so that you would forget about me!"

Hearing these comments from the orange and white furred vixen caused Robin Hood to become angry as he warned, "Marian, I think it would be best if you stopped talking poorly about Ariel while she is not here."

"Why shouldn't talk about her in such a way. She took you away from me!" Marian shouted, as she run off with tears in her eyes.

ooooooo

Ariel looked up at the early morning sky and as the clock tower bell rang she closed her eyes and thought, "_I know Robin will save me. I just have to stay strong for a bit longer._"

She then felt the rope being place around her throat as she her Prince John clear his throat before he asked, "So Princess Ariel, do you have any last words to say before you meet you're demise?"

"Yes, I do have some last words." The Princess answered back with, as she narrowed her eyebrows slightly. She proceeded to take a deep breathe before she went on with, "And those are that you can never be as a good a king as King Richard. He actually tried to make good relations with my father and our people." She looked over at him and saw that he was showing his fangs in anger as she ended with, "While you on the other hand are nothing more than a power hungry fool!"

"That is enough! Hang the wench this instance!" the anthro mountain lion ordered, as he looked over at both Jetsam and Flotsam.

The two grey furred foxes nodded as one of them went to stand behind a nearby lever while the other kept watch for Robin Hood. The red haired young woman's eyes widen with worry when she felt the rope tighten around her neck. She quickly looked from the corner of her eye and saw the lever was being pulled downward which cuased her to shut eyes tightly thinking that this was the end. If the princess had kept her eyes open though she would have seen a hooded figure slowly walking towards the platform. After that instead of feeling the rope press around her neck even tighter she opened her eyes when she heard Prince John's voice full of worry as he shouted, "Look an arrow it must be Robin Hood. Go find him at once!"

Right away Ariel not only heard the rope snap from the arrowhead, but she also found herself falling forward towards the edge of the wooden platform. When she did not feel her body make contact with the stone floor below and instead with someone's body she then felt that same person warp their arms around her body softly as the person whispered, "There is no need to worry darling, I'm here to save you yet again."

Hearing this caused the blue eyed princess to look up at the hooded figure and when he removed the hood she saw the smiling face of the anthro fox outlaw. Ariel found herself so overcome with relief and joy that she hugged him while she let out, "I knew you would come for me, Robin."

ooooooo

Prince John stared at the couple with a look of utter confusion on his face while he contemplated, "_I-It can't be! I-If Robin Hood was down here then who shot that arrow?"_ But when he saw the couple had started to run towards the open gate he loudly added, "Jetsam, Flotsam, Robin Hood and Princess Ariel are trying to escape!"

The two looked over at the mountain lion and nodded their heads before giving chase towards the couple. While they did this Prince John's rage slightly vanished when Vanessa assured him, "Don't worry Your Majesty, my boys will be able to capture them easily."

"I'm surely hope you're right my dear. Or else I shall be very disappointed." The anthro lion warned as he looked down at the brunette. His expression darken when he continued with, "And you do want to disappoint me."

ooooooo

Ariel kept running with Robin Hood hoping to get out of the castle just like how they had done earlier. But right when they were closing in on the drawbridge the young woman's eyes widen with fear when she saw a dagger fly through the air and nearly miss the two. This caused the anthro fox to stop running and move the princess so that she was behind him as he instructed, "Stay behind me, Ariel."

The young woman did as she was told while the outlaw pulled a sword out hidden within the cloak. Upon seeing the weapon the two grey furred anthro foxes stopped running and just stood in place for a moment as one of them asked, "Are you really sure you want to use that sword against us?"

"Well, I don't see how that would be a problem. Considering you two fell for the trap." The brown eye fox replied wit a smirk. He then throw the sword into the air which cut a nearby rope. And when both Jetsam and Flotsam looked down the bottom part of the their legs were bound by the rope as it turned them upsidedown and then pulled them upwards a few feet above the ground causing them to drop their daggers in the process.

ooooooo

Vanessa smacked her right hand against her forehead when she saw her two henchmen had fallen for Robin Hood's trap as she let out, "Ooohhh, those idiots." After a few seconds of silence she looked over at Prince John, who still had a very displeased look on his face while the woman added with slight worry, "Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

The mountain llion glared at her while he got off of his throne and snapped, :"No my dear, everything is not alright!" He then walked towards a nearby sword that was on the wall and pulled it down as he continued with, "I see I will have to take of those two on my own!"

"Would you like for me to assistance you?" The purple eyed woman asked, as she started to walk towards him.

But before the disguised sea witch could ask the anthro lion another question a pair of large hands place themselves on her shoulders and then gagged her mouth. She watched in actual horror as Prince John kept on walking obviously too angry to notice or care for what was happening as someone whispered, "Sorry lady, but you're under arrest."

ooooooo

Robin Hood finally stopped running with Ariel right next him as he said, "Well I believe we're far enough away from the castle now." He looked down at the red haired young woman as he tilted his head slightly and kissed her closing his eyes in the process. While they did this he wrapped his arms around her back as he broke the kiss and confessed, "You know I'm glad that the Sheriff was willing to help me get you away from Prince John." His expression changed to worry while he continued with, "I….I thought I was going to lose you."

His saw the princess smile warmly at him as she responded with, "Robin, I know you worry about me, but…..look out!"

Hearing the sudden change in her words caused him to turn around right into a hilt of a sword making him fall taking the former mermaid down with him. The pair looked up at a very irate anthro lion as he smirked at the two and commented with, "I do believe you are slipping Robin. It was far too easy for me to follow you two here."

The outlaw just glared up the lion as he moved Ariel closer to his body in an attempt to protect her as he coldly replied, "I do believe you are right I accidently let out my guard. However, that was only because I figured you would be the last person to pull something like this." He then smirked when he added, "But then again I suppose you would be willing to sink to any depths to get what you want wouuldn't you, Prince John?"

The orange and white furred anthro fox knew the comments had gotten under the anthro lion's skin as he swung his sword down at the couple. This prompted Robin to let go of Ariel and roll to the left while she rolled to the right. When the outlaw sat upright though his muzzle came inches away from the point of the sword causing him to look up at Prince John's grinning face as he commented, "Well, isn't this precious, I will finally be able to put an end to your consist meddling once and for all."

The vulpine's eyes widen with worry when he saw the blue eyed princess right behind the lion as she shouted "No, leave Robin alone!"

The anthro fox watched as Prince John sharply turned and backhanded the young woman sending her back down towards the ground. He continued to stare as the mountain lion scowled, "You know Princess Ariel, I have had enough of you getting in my way as well." Robin started to get up onto his feet when he saw the sword raised into the air as he went on with, "And I suppose if I want to completely destroy Robin Hood, then you will have to die first."

Suddenly though a bright magical force struck the sword out of the mountain lion's grasp as someone replied, "If I would you were Prince John, I would step away from Ariel this instance."

Hearing this new voice caused them all to turn to see King Triton floating on a pillar of water made from the trident as the mountain lion began to shake with fear while he let out, "K-King Trident, w-what…..why are you here?"

The merking's glare stayed as he responded with, "I am here because I helped break that trance you had placed on someone you know."

Robin Hood smirked proudly as someone answered back with, "Yes, and I thank you for your help King Trident." Once again Prince John turned only to see his brother in the distance as he continued with, "Ah, hello brother."

"R-Richard, I ah I um…." The mountain lion stammered, as he soon after realized that his hands were being tied behind his back prompting him to lower his head causing the crown to fall to the ground.

The outlaw turned his attention back to the former mermaid as he walked towards her and then helped her stand up onto hrr feet as they turned their attention to the sea king as Ariel lightly said, "Daddy, I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye or for evening teling you about all of this."

To the couples surprise King Trident smiled while he reassured his daughter with, "Don't worry it's alright. And I'm not angry with you….because if there's anyone who should be apologizing for their actions it's me." The outlaw made eye with him as he added, "Robin Hood, I would like to apologize for everything that I might have said or done before I learned that Ariel had become a human and was with you."

"You are too kind, Your Majesty." Robin Hood said, as he gave a quick bow. Once that had been done he went on with, "However, I must tell you that I intend on marrying your daughter. And I will do my best to not only protect her, but to also make sure she is happy."

"I'm certain that you will do that Robin." King Trident stated, before he went back under the water while waving goodbye.

The vulpine looked down and saw the young woman had a sadden look on her face to which he told her, "Don't worry darling, I'm certain that when we get married your father will be there."

"I-yes you're right." Ariel replied, as she leaned up against him.

And while the anthro fox held her the two watched the sun finished raising up into the sky signaling the start of a brand new day.

**A/N: Well, there it is the final chapter. Now yes I will admit that this one will seem rushed, but that is only because it took me so long to finally update. (had to let someone borrow my laptop for a while...along with dealing with other things) So obviously there was going to be another chapter to this story. But now I feel I should focus my attention on another story that I haven't updated for some time now either. So thank you for reading and for reviewing this story.**


End file.
